


Born To Be Somebody

by onceahuskyalwaysahusky



Category: Austin & Ally, Glee
Genre: AU Crossover, AU Story, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Casting Couch, Daddy Kink, Gay Bar, Gay Sex, Internet porn, M/M, Masturbation, Nudity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceahuskyalwaysahusky/pseuds/onceahuskyalwaysahusky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross has always known he's destined for stardom and he's willing to do whatever it takes to make it happen. Whether it's impressing a casting director at an audition or appearing as "Austin", one of the hottest pledges on Fratboy.com, he always sucks it up and goes that extra mile to make his dreams come true. AU story with lots of smut and not much plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Life Can Kick You Around

Ross felt himself getting close as he stood in the middle of the office jerking himself off.

He made eye contact with the man in the suit sitting and watching him, biting his lip while giving him his best seductive look. He needed this job, so he pulled out all the stops. With his free hand, he rubbed his muscular chest, breath catching as he played with the erect nubs of his nipples, then provocatively he drifted it down to massage the hard lumps of his perfect abs.

He paused to let a long string of spit drop onto his throbbing cock then resumed stroking, the slickness feeling so damn good. He picked up the pace, letting out breathy little gasps as he felt his climax building.

The man smiled when Ross's body stiffened. Ropes of cum shot everywhichway as he spasmed through a powerful orgasm. Ross made sure he kept jerking himself until the end, letting jizz spill over his fingers so he could rub over the tip. Ross finished by sticking his fingers in his mouth and sucking them clean, his best innocent schoolboy expression on his face.

The man, the producer of an upcoming pilot, got to his feet and golf clapped, then moved to his desk and picked up some paperwork. "Congratulations, Mr. Lynch, you have the part. Thank you for coming" _―_ he smirked at the double entendre _―_ "and I am very much looking forward to working with you. Very much." He handed a still-naked Ross the papers. "It was a pleasure seeing you again."

Ross faked a smile and took the papers in his non-sticky hand. He'd obviously been dismissed so he dressed in a hurry and, as this was his third callback and third jerk-off performance for this man, he knew where the men's room was so he could clean up.

After slipping on the briefs he'd brought in his messenger bag, he put his clothes on properly this time and started scrubbing his hands clean. He looked at himself in the mirror and willed the vulnerable face he saw back into his patented happy look. He remembered the words from an old movie he'd watched with his sister long before he'd set himself on this course to find fame. _"Welcome to Hollywood! What's your dream? Everybody comes here. This is Hollywood, land of dreams. Some dreams come true, some don't. But keep on dreamin'_ _―this_ _is Hollywood. Always time to dream, so keep on dreamin'."_

So here was was, dreaming the dream.

And getting naked a lot.

He'd been in LA for just over a year, tired of life in Middle America, of living in his brother's shadow, sick of hearing everyone gush how talented Riker was and how he was going to be a huge star. Ross knew was better looking, had a killer body, was _certainly_ sexier, and way more talented. A few days after turning eighteen, he'd had enough and decided to up and leave Colorado, following the siren call of fame to Hollywood.

He went to the casting director's office and asked the secretary for a pen so he could sign his contract. He didn't read it. He didn't care. It was money.

It didn't matter anyway. They never put the important stuff down on paper. If the producer wanted, he would be required to do what he'd just done _―_ or even more―every day if the pilot got picked up. Besides, it was a decent role, the supposedly dumb jock sidekick of the lead character, who actually hid a Mensa level IQ just to be popular. It was a role that would give him exposure. And if he had to appear shirtless three times in the pilot, no worries. His abs were his meal ticket.

Riding the bus to his current gig, he remembered the first time he'd taken his clothes off. At an open call for a commercial for Six Flags at Magic Mountain. He'd been a rookie then, and the guy had made it seem like it was a normal request for him to take off his shirt.

He'd wised up when the guy started rubbing Ross's body and calling him "baby".

As rough hands had roamed his body, Ross remembered those stories his cousin Derek had told him at a family reunion after a few beers (and then sworn him to secrecy afterward) and realized this was all part of the business. So he let the guy take down his pants and suck his dick. Hey, he'd been eighteen and couldn't believe how lucky he was that to have gotten a job in every sense of the word just like that.

Then the next guy told Ross he wanted _him_ to suck _his_ dick.

Ross wasn't sure he'd heard him correctly _―_ until the guy unbuttoned, unzipped, and pulled out his cock and balls.

He told Ross that every other boy waiting outside to read would do it if he wouldn't. That it was expected. Part of paying his dues.

And Ross did it. Gotten naked, gotten on his knees and blown the guy...

_Ross had never gone down on a man before. Using all his acting skills to not look nervous, he dropped to his knees in front of the guy. Thinking about what he himself liked, he started out playing with the guy's already hard cock. Then he bit the bullet and licked the tip, getting a taste of the precum oozing from the slit. Not horrible._

_Knowing he didn't have much time, he leaned forward and took a dick in his mouth for the very first time._

_Ross just kept thinking that if he did it, he'd get the job, and started sucking in earnest, lips sliding up and down the shaft, tentative at first but with growing confidence. He guessed he wasn't bad at it by the way the guy was moaning. And the fact that he was in control of a thirty-something-year-old man gave him a nice little power trip.  
_

_The casting director pulled his shirt up, revealing a pretty well-developed torso, and started tweaking his nipples. Ross couldn't help watching as the guy rubbed large hands over his own chest and abs, adding to the pleasure Ross's mouth was providing._

_Then those hands grabbed the sides of Ross's head and started thrusting his huge cock in and out of his mouth, fucking Ross's face like a girl's pussy. "Keep it up it, you cheap little cock sucker. Suck my cock, you little bitch. I'm gonna cum down your throat and you're gonna take it. Every last fucking drop."  
_

_Ross couldn't help thinking this brought a whole new meaning to "suck it up". Pun definitely intended._

_With every thrust, Ross's nose was buried in the guy's pubes and he couldn't help but inhale the musky aroma and was feeling turned on in spite of himself. He remembered to keep it wet and soon long ropes of saliva were falling from his chin as well as the guy's pistoning shaft._

_When his dick started brushing the back of Ross's throat, Ross tried not to gag and somehow managed to relax. He'd never been deep-throated before, but now he definitely wanted to be as soon as possible with the way the guy was falling apart, bucking and grunting._

_Ross looked up at him, saw his face and chest were beet red and knew he was close to the edge. To seal the deal Ross locked eyes with him and, smiling around the dick, tickled the underside of the head with his tongue._

_The casting director groaned a strangled "Oh, fuck!" went rigid, and shot his load down the boy's throat._

_Ross tried to keep up swallowing gush after gush of hot, thick jizz, but at what turned out to be halfway through, he pulled back and caught a couple squirts in the face and had cum smearing his lips and running down his chin. He persevered and ran his tongue in a slow, sensual "O" around his mouth, licking up the residue and scooping it inside, the guy watching hungrily just as Ross hoped he would._

_Naked and kneeling on the floor, he felt the stranger's cum dripping down his chin to fall on his own hard cock. He gave in to the urge to rub it into the sensitive skin of the tip and unexpected sparks of pleasure shot through him._

_Suddenly, the guy's still-hard shaft was jutting in Ross's face and he heard him order, "Clean me off."_

_Ross obliged, opening wide and sinking down to the root, clamping his lips around the shaft and slowly dragging them back up. His mouth was once again filled with the unique and provocative taste of semen as he polished the guy clean. The guy's eyes were closed in pleasure as Ross milked his over-sensitive dick dry.  
_

_Then the eyes opened and it was all business again. The casting director tucked himself back into his pants and pulled down his shirt. He motioned Ross to get to his feet and said, "Get dressed."  
_

_Ross complied, pulling on his briefs and pants. He shrugged into his shirt and asked earnestly, "So, that's it?"_

_The guy looked at him, an amused smile quirking his lips. "Oh, sweetheart, lucky for you you're so pretty. Did you just fall off a turnip truck or something?_ That _got your first call back..."_

In the end, giving the job hadn't gotten him the job. But not for a lack of trying. And he now had a new skill he reckoned he could put to good use but couldn't list on his CV.

He leaned his head back, tired of watching Wilshire Boulevard stream by the window. He plugged his earbuds into his phone and played what he'd rather die than admit was his favorite song since he was fourteen.

 _There's a dream in my soul_  
_A fire that's deep inside me_  
_There's a me no one knows_  
_Waiting to be set free_

 _I'm gonna see that day_  
_I can feel it_  
_I can taste it_  
_Change is coming my way_

Like most boys, he'd never gotten the appeal of the young Justin Bieber, but this one particular song resonated with him, the lyrics giving words to what he felt in his heart.

 _I was born to be somebody_  
_Ain't nothing that's ever gonna stop me_  
_I'll light up th_ _e sky like lightning_  
_I'm gonna rise above  
__S_ _how 'em what I'm made of_

 _I was born to be somebody_  
_I was born to be_  
_And this world will belong to me_

Ross got off the Metro bus and started walking, reflecting on the choices he'd made to further his career. He prayed the pilot would be picked up and would be the start of something big for him, something that would give him some control.

 _This life can kick you around_  
_This world can make you feel small_  
_They will not keep me down_  
_I was born to stand tall_

 _I'm goin' all the way._  
_I can feel it_  
_I believe it._  
_I'm here, I'm here to stay_

He turned down the terra cotta tile walkway and approached the arched gateway in the garden wall. He pulled open the decorative wrought iron gate and walked across the courtyard toward the main building, hearing voices and the splash of water from around back.

Ross was let in the front door and stepped from the bright sunlight into the dimly lit staging room. Will Schuester, the stage manager, greeted him with a smile. "Hey, Austin, how'd it go?" he asked, tapping off his headset mike first.

"Great. I got it." Ross hung his messenger bag on a wall peg, then started unbuttoning his shirt.

The smile grew to a grin. "I knew you could do it, kid. I'm proud of you. Congratulations!" He clapped Ross on the shoulder.

"Thanks," Ross replied, a blush spreading on his cheeks as he stepped out of his pants. "So what's happening?"

Will turned to check out the big flat screen mounted to the wall. "Right now, Chord and Darren are roughhousing in the pool. Blake, Jacob, and Marshall are working out. Grant's doing a live chat right now _―_ don't forget you've got one tonight, too, at eight. And Harry and Nolan are watching porn in the media room," he observed from the grid of CCTV images displayed there.

Ross stood naked on the cool tile floor and took the bottle of baby oil Will offered him. He squirted a generous portion into his hand and started rubbing it over his chest and shoulders. "Where's Noah?"

Will gave him a chastising glance. "If you mean _Mark,_ he's on a shoot."

"Sorry," Ross smiled sheepishly. Even after two months, he still occasionally forgot to use the guys' aliases. He was rubbing oil down his legs now, the sheen making his toned body look even more amazing.

"You're forgiven," Will smirked, helping Ross by rubbing oil over his back. He then moved downward, his hands taking their time as they thoroughly massaged the oil over the smooth skin of the boy's muscular ass before traveling down to his thighs. Ross felt his pulse inexplicably quicken at Will's gentle touch.

"All set, Austin," Will declared, slapping Ross on his backside. "Get out there and be sexy." He tapped on his headset and announced, "Austin on deck in five."

"Like I could be anything but," Ross smirked, slipping on a pair of gym shorts _―_ not that he'd probably be wearing them long. After jamming a baseball cap backwards on his head, he walked out into the Frat House.

Three months prior, Ross had been "discovered" by a scout for the "Fratboy-dot-com" website, where subscribers paid $29.98 a month to see "naked college jocks and straight boy bromances". After his audition, he'd filmed a series of masturbation videos and premiered on the site as "Austin", the new freshman pledge. The subscribers went crazy for him and he was fast-tracked to be one of the featured men living in the "Frat House", a sprawling house in the Valley where the ten Fratboys lived under 24-hour CCTV coverage. The guys were encouraged to wear as little as possible, work out, jerk off frequently, and horse around as provocatively as possible (just short of fucking) for the benefit of their eager viewers.

Like Will had said, his housemates known as "Harry" and "Nolan" were sitting side by side in the media room, reclined on two of the chairs watching silent porn on the big screen while they jerked off. As Ross passed through, "Nolan" (née Hunter Clarington) started thrashing in seat, letting out a deep groan before shooting a huge load over his sculpted torso, encouraged by his jerk-off buddy as he convulsed through a powerful orgasm.

Ross pulled open the sliding glass door, squinting in the bright California sun as he went outside to the pool.

Their bathing suits lying discarded in a puddle on the deck, "Chord" and "Darren" were in the shallow end tossing a Nerf football back and forth. There was much laughing, splashing and tackling involved as the two men frolicked in the water. In real life, "Chord" was Sam Evans, an aspiring musician from Nashville. He was the archetype of the boy next door: blond, drop dead gorgeous, and with abs for days. "Darren's" real name was Blaine Anderson, a drama student at UCLA, who was not-so tall but dark and very handsome in a matinée idol way, Ross always thought, with an ass that made even straight guys do a double take.

The two paused in their antics to wave at him. "Hey, little bro!" Sam shouted, referencing the viewers' suspicions that his resemblance to Ross meant they were brothers. (Ross had laughed the first time he'd seen those comments _―seriously, "Austin" and "Chord" had made out several times and even blown each other once―_ until the older guys' pointed stares and "Grant" coughing "incest" into his fist made him realize how slow on the uptake he was.)

"Come on in, the water's great," Blaine added, playfully splashing Ross in the face to prove it.

Ross responded by pulling off his shorts. After cockily flexing for the cameras, he made a running start and cannonballed into the pool, shouting "Geronimo!" as he smashed into the water.

His ass bounced off the bottom and he untucked, swimming for the surface, the water refreshingly cool on his nude body. As he drifted upward, the lyrics played through his head:

 _I'm gonna rise above_  
_Show 'em what I'm made of_  
  
_I was born to be somebody_  
_I was born to be_  
_And this world will belong to me..._


	2. Never Say Never

**_Dez : get naked_ **

**_ifyoulikepinacoladas31000 : _ ** **_you look so good in those briefs...but even better out of them. ;)_ **

"Well, thanks, Coladas," Ross smirked at the webcam as he read through the latest IMs popping up on his laptop screen. He was shirtless and reclined on his bed in the Frat House. His hands were deep inside his favorite pair of lemon-yellow Andrew Christian's as he played with his cock and balls.

**_BillyBoy : i'd love to give you a hand with that right now_ **

**_Dez_ _: GET NAKED_ **

_Dez, dude, chill. It's not like you haven't seen it before_ , Ross thought. He was about half an hour into his live chat and had a pretty good turnout. Ninety-seven so far, with more logging on as the clothes came off. As usual.

The live chats lasted fifty minutes and were basically improv. Usually it was just chatting with the viewers, but sometimes he'd play his guitar and sing. And usually about ten minutes in, he'd say, "Wow, it's getting kinda warm in here," and take off whatever shirt he was wearing (if any) and show off his body. After another fifteen, when the IMs were practically begging for it, he'd smile seductively and tell his audience, "Well, I guess it's that time," then strip down and start worshiping his cock.

**_MonkHerrick : i'm so hard._ **

**_AmyViolet : come on. stop torturing us. IT'S TIME._ **

**_Dez : GET NAKED PLEEEEASE!_ **

"Jeez, Dez! Impatient much, dude? Okay, one little peek. Just for you," Ross teased, winking at the camera while stretching his waistband down and exposing his assets. Dez was one of his most vocal fans and "Austin" always liked to make him feel a little special. (In his mind's eye, he saw him as a gawky redheaded teen flogging it in his basement rec room.)

**_AustinsDaddy : a daddy likes it when his baby boy shows off his dick_ **

_AustinsDaddy?_ Ross had never seen that one before. It was kinda flattering that the guy had used his Fratboy name in his monicker. And he had to admit he was more than a little turned on by the message.

He gave the camera his million dollar smile. "Well, guys, I guess it's getting to be that time," he announced and slid his briefs down and off his legs, leaving his dick pointed straight up at the ceiling, tall and proud.

He spread his legs wide, moving the camera in for a closer shot of his erection, catching a dribble of precum as it dripped down the tip. "You guys like the view?"

**_AustinsDaddy : you have a beautiful cock. now show daddy what a sexy little cock tease you are_ **

There was an insidious sexual power behind those words and Ross was feeling it loud and clear. He wrapped his hand around his thick shaft, ghosting his thumb over the slit before he started pumping with a slow, practiced hand. With each downward stroke of his hand, he let out a little breathy moan.

He fell into the zone, keeping his strokes slow and steady, not wanting to pop too soon. He was leaking pre-cum steadily and his hand dragged it down his nine-inch pole to provide lubrication. Before long, his hips were bucking in time with the motion of his hand up and down his aching hard-on.

When he felt himself getting close, he eyeballed the clock on the laptop and saw it was time to move things along. He re-positioned the webcam over his shoulder, giving the viewers a good look down his body, past the swell of his pecs and tiers of ab muscles to where his fist slid up and down his hard pole.

Ross paused, applying a good dose of lube before starting to jerk himself two-handed, fast and hard. His breathing grew heavy and ragged. _Oh fuck, oh fuck, OH FUCK!_ "I'm getting close, guys," he whispered.

He happened to glance at the screen as the familiar pressure started to building his groin. It wouldn't be long _―_

**_AustinsDaddy : cum for me_ **

"Oh, fuck, here I go! I'm gonna cum!" Ross shouted as his climax hit him _hard._ His head jerked back as he crashed. His cock convulsed in his grip, pumping thick streams of hot jizz up his heaving torso, one actually hitting his cheek.

After his body stopped shuddering, he twisted his head around to give the camera a seductive gaze. He started rubbing cum into the smooth skin of his chest and abs with both hands. "Oh, wow. That was pretty fucking awesome, huh?" Propping himself up on one elbow, he picked up the camera and slowly tracked it over his body, enjoying the way the bluish light from the laptop screen highlighted his spunk-slick muscles in the dimly-lit room.

"Hey, guys, thanks for watching. I hope you enjoyed it. You know I sure did," he said with a wink. Not forgetting the cum on his face, he smeared it with his finger and then dragged the finger into his mouth, sucking it clean.

He checked the IMs on the laptop and started to sign off, mentioning his regulars by name. "Thanks, Amy and Monk. Thanks, Coladas. Thanks, Stilio. Thanks, Billy. And, Dez, you're the man!" Then he saw the message at the bottom:

**_AustinsDaddy : very good. you made your daddy very happy_ **

"I'm glad, A-D, thanks," he said, the stranger's satisfaction making him blush. "I really hope I see you here next time."

Ross turned off the feed and lie back on the bed with a deep sigh, lost in thought, his hand slowly rubbing his still half-hard tool. He was groggy and thinking about a nice nap when there was a knock at his door.

He turned his head and saw Will Schuester standing in the doorway. "Austin, buddy, great show tonight!" His eyes flicked over Ross's naked body and the tip of his tongue brushed across his lower lip before he turned his full attention to the tablet in his hands. "You need to get cleaned up. Talent meeting in half an hour. It's mandatory."

 

* * *

 

"Okay, guys, let's gather round," Will called out, clapping his hands, looking for all the world like a teacher _―_ a pretty hot teacher in skinny jeans, tight Henley and his signature vest, Ross couldn't help thinking.

Hot was an understatement. Will Schuester was an internet-porn veteran. He'd been "Matthew", one of the original gay-for-pay guys featured on Corbett Fisher ten years ago. People still logged in there to watch his sexual athletics and his amazingly long cum shots _―_ long both in distance and duration. Today, he was not only the Frat House stage manager, but coach and mentor to the ten boys living there.

Ross sat at the small conference table in the staging room (once the house's formal living room) along with "Chord" and "Darren", "Grant", and "Marshall".

"Guys, there's been new policy handed down from The Powers That Be," Will started. "It's going to affect the tone of the entire site and will definitely impact on the talent _―_ "

"'Talent' meaning _us_ ," said "Grant" with a bored eye roll. His real name was Sebastian Smythe, a snarky, spoiled East-Coast rich kid who'd dropped out of Princeton just to stick it to his cold and disapproving family. Being able to flaunt his hot body and amazing cock-sucking skills on Fratboy was the perfect cherry on top.

"What the fuck makes you think _you're_ talented?" "Marshall", "Grant's" usual sparring partner, back-talked. With his cocky grin, blond good looks, and well-muscled physique, Spencer Porter was the perfect image of the varsity quarterback.

"Hey, let's calm down, guys, okay?" Will chastised. "We gotta get through this." Everyone settled down when they saw Will's serious face. "Good. Like I was saying, management has decided to change the creative direction of Fratboy-dot-com. As you are all well aware, up until now, Fratboy has been primarily a masturbation site. There's some cock sucking, but all the money shots are always 'hands on'. We know you guys eat your cum and use toys in your live chats, but it's never been required. Well, that's all changing. In order to remain competitive with sites like Corbett Fisher and Dean Cody, Fratboy will now feature man-on-man anal intercourse, rimming, oral sex ending in orgasm, threesomes, foursomes, and group sex acts. They want me to stress that the consumption of semen is definitely encouraged. And that's gonna be in both the videos and live here in the Frat House. In other words, men, pretty much anything goes from now on."

The room was silent and Ross kept his emotions close. This was something he'd been half expecting, what with growing number of IMs asking _When are you guys gonna start to fuck?_ and the like.

"If you check your contracts, you'll see there is already a clause regarding the performance of anal sex acts. Both as tops _and_ bottoms. Now, Fratboy hopes none of you will have a problem with this. Three of you certainly shouldn't," Will said, looking at "Darren", "Grant", and "Marshall", the three gay members of the cast. "But if anyone is unwilling or unable to adhere to the new performance guidelines for whatever reason, let us know and you will be released from your contracts and free to leave with no ill feelings..."

Ross tuned Will out and looked around the table at his housemates. Sebastian and Spencer were eyeing each other, mirror-image smirks on their faces.  _(Ha! Now they can get it on_ on _camera, too.)_   Sam and Blaine exchanged glances and blushed. _(How long before their BroTP becomes an OTP?)_

He felt a hand fall on his shoulder. It was Will, giving him a concerned look. "Hey, kid, you okay? You went away there for a second."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just taking it all in."

"I can imagine," Will observed, squeezing his shoulder. "This is gonna be uncharted territory for some of you guys."

 _For some of us, yeah_ _,_ he thought, his mind drifting back in time to a certain gay bar...

_...as he shouldered his way through the crowd of sweat-drenched men. He tried to make eye contact with several hopefuls as he cruised the club floor to find this evening's john._

_Ross had been in LA for six months and, unlike the TV shows he'd grown up watching―_ Hannah Montana, iCarly, Victorious _―that big break for stardom was a tad more elusive than he'd been led to believe. Now here he was, eighteen, gay for pay, and ready to sell his special services to get by in a city that gave zero fucks._

_He climbed the stairs to the mezzanine overlooking the dance floor, showing his swagger and knowing he looked good in the strobe lights. He'd gone for the fratty jock look tonight, wearing a generic football jersey he'd cropped with a pair of scissors to show his abs off to their best, a pair of very short, very tight gym shorts from another decade that looked painted on his ass, and a backward baseball cap jammed over his shaggy blond hair to give him that boy-next-door look._

_Back-Door was packed tonight and he felt hard-muscled bodies brushing against his as he slid his way through the pulsing crowd of horny, mostly shirtless gay men._

_At last. A man at one of the corner tables was giving him the eye and head-gestured for him to come over._

_Ross slid into the empty chair at the table and gave the guy his best school boy smile. "Hey, champ."_

_The man smiled back. "Hello." He was good-looking and well-built, wearing an expensive-looking shirt and―_ YES! _―a Rolex on his wrist._

_"You here for a little fun tonight?" Ross asked with just the right amount of suggestion in his voice._

_"Hopefully."_

_"Well, I'm a fun boy." Ross reached under the table and started rubbing the guy's inner thigh, each stroke of his hand going further up his in-seam._

_The guy licked his lips. "I'm looking for a_ fuck _boy. And I have to admit, you're the hottest piece of ass I've seen here tonight."_

_"Cheap at even twice the price," Ross quipped, running his hand up and down his washboard abs._

_"Wait, you're a rent boy?" A wry smile appeared on his face. "Kid, look at me. Do I look like I have to pay for it? Considering how many of these little bitches in here are giving it away for free?"_

Shit. _Ross used all his acting skills to not show the doubt that filled him. He'd gotten too cocky. His usual johns were the last-call losers who'd struck out all evening. And all they usually wanted a quick blowjob or handie in the alley. And the guy wasn't kidding. With those blue eyes, deliberately casually tousled hair and cheekbones for days, he was definitely no loser._

_He thought on his feet and improvised, "How many of them just turned eighteen?" The glint of interest reappeared in the man's eyes and Ross played his final card. "And are virgins?"_

Gotcha.

_The guy leaned in, his blue eyes now dark with desire. "You're telling me a little hustler like you is still a virgin?" he asked, licking his lower lip._

_Ross nodded, practically feeling the guy getting hard for him from across the table._

_The man took a sip of his drink. "Five hundred. And I want to examine the goods before hand."_

In case I'm really some stretched-out old whore? _"Seven fifty. For the whole night. And you can examine whatever goods you want, daddy."_

_The man's lips twitched at that magic word. "Come here. Sit in daddy's lap."_

_Ross complied, the guy's erection hard against his ass. He maintained his best innocent face as he felt a big, calloused hand slide inside the back of his shorts. A finger probed down his cleft and brushed over his hole, the sensation making Ross shiver._

_When it pushed inside him without warning, Ross gasped in surprise. Feeling it wriggle deeper inside him was the strangest sensation―until from out of nowhere a bolt of intense pleasure ripped through his body and he couldn't feel anything else._

_It happened again and a loud moan was torn from Ross's throat. His ass clenched down hard around the invasive finger, the tightness making the man hum with satisfaction._

_"Holy shit..." Ross breathed as he reluctantly drifted back to reality._

_"Jesus Christ, baby, you're tight as hell. You pass. Daddy can't wait to get you home."_

_After getting into the guy's Lotus, the night seemed to fast-forward and Ross found himself naked and fingering himself on a bed in Malibu overlooking the ocean, following his john's instructions on prepping himself. Moonlight streamed in through floor-to-ceiling windows, painting their bodies in pale blue light._

_Though calm on the outside, his heart was drumming inside his chest. He couldn't believe he was about to let some guy fuck him, but money was getting as tight as his virgin ass and_ no way _could he pass up 750 dollars._ I guess it's like they say, never say never...

_Following orders, Ross got up on his knees and bent forward. He spread his glutes and exposed his hole, his tempting little pucker all lubed and ready._

_The man came over, the moonlight sliding across his hard body as he knee-walked across the bed. He squirted a generous dollop of lube into his palm and stroked it over his throbbing erection. His penis was thick and had a mushroom head; Ross judged it was about nine inches long, just like his._

_He massaged Ross's muscular butt for a minute, then put both hands on Ross's waist while lining his cock up with his entrance. Feeling the tip touching him, Ross took a deep breath, trying to relax like the guy had told him to._

_Then the john buried his cock into his ass up to the root in one swift motion._

_See I never thought that I could walk through fire_  
_I never thought that I could take the burn_  
_I never had the strength to take it higher_  
_Until I reached the point of no return_

 _Ross cried out as something huge and hot and rock hard plunged into his body like a battering ram. His ass burned with wild pain as it was stretched beyond its limits. The john quickly pulled out of Ross' aching hole, but impaled him again just as quickly._ Holy shit!

 _And there's just no turning back_  
_When your heart's under attack_  
_Gonna give everything I have_  
_It's my destiny_

_The sound of skin was slapping on skin competed with the loud groans Ross let out with every thrust. The man wrapped an arm around Ross's neck, pulling his head back so he could hiss in Ross's ear, "You can do better than that, baby boy," right before he started to rail his ass like a porn star. "Moan for daddy like the little bitch you are."_

_Ross couldn't help but obey._

_I will never say never_  
_I will fight till forever_  
_Whenever you knock me down_  
_I will not stay on the ground_

_The john forced Ross down onto his stomach, never letting up for a second. Suddenly, the pain was wiped out by the same surge of pleasure he'd felt in the club and Ross started screaming, "That's it! Fuck me, daddy! Fuck me! Fuck me hard!" The john kept at it, showing no mercy, pounding his spot to the point Ross couldn't catch his breath._

_Suddenly Ross was pulled back up on all fours. The john's fingers dug into his hips as he fucked him hard and deep, pulling his cock out all the way before thrusting back inside. Sweat poured off their flexing bodies as the man owned his ass._

_Ross's own dick was so hard it hurt. He was staining the sheets with the pre-cum falling from the tip. He just wanted relief and started to reach_ _―_

_"Don't even think of cumming until I tell you to, slut boy," the john barked, as if reading his mind. "If you do, you'll regret it." Then grabbed the base of Ross's cock and squeezed it hard for emphasis._

_Ross groaned at the contact. "Yes, daddy," he managed to get out, his dick feeling like a soda can someone had shaken._

_One more position change and the man was back on top of him, holding his hands down, ass pumping fast as he fucked Ross like an animal. "I want to hold you down and fuck you dry. I'm gonna fuck you raw, baby boy, and leave you hurting, walking funny and wishing for more," he whispered in Ross's ear._

_A few minutes later, the john's breathing grew rough and he started slamming into Ross like he wanted to split him in two. Both were screaming when Ross felt hot fluid gushing inside him as the guy came._

_Shaking, he fell on top of Ross's sweaty back, pushing him face down into the mattress. The guy's cock was still in Ross's throbbing ass, slowly shrinking and allowing cum to trickle out and down the boy's thighs. Getting off Ross, he bent down and licked a trickle of his own juice off the boy's leg._

_They did it three more times that night and, yes, Ross was left walking with a distinctive limp for the next couple of days. After driving him back to the city the next morning, the guy gave him a total of a thousand dollars, figuring he owed Ross a bonus for letting him ride him bareback. He gave Ross a cocky wink, then slipped on his sunglasses and drove off._

_Days later, he was in a WalMart and saw the same cocky wink on a dozen flatscreens showing an episode of_ White Collar _..._

Ross shook off the memory and got up from the table. He swore he could almost feel his ass throbbing like it had after that night. Yeah, he'd been a fuck toy, but the sex had been so intense, he had to admit that he'd liked it. More to the point, he liked the feeling of being controlled.

He found himself whistling "Never Say Never", the memory of his celebrity fuck giving him the same feelings of seductive pleasure that AustinsDaddy had during the live chat, as he shed his shirt and walked into the Frat House kitchen.


End file.
